callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Silo/Transcript
Preloader Journal July 14, 1944, 1120 hrs Beaumont-Hague, France Overcast, 72 F Things have settled down since D-Day into a steady routine of combat patrols. We'be lost a lot of men to German snipers hiding in high places like church steeples and grain silos, so our new - and unofficial - rule is to blast any tall structures on sight. Battalion wants a squad to check out a village to the north of here, so that's where we're headed next. Corporal Bill Taylor D Company, 2nd Ranger Bn. Gameplay "The Silo" Beaumont-Hagues July 14, 1944 Sgt. Randall: Sounds like we've got screaming meemies up ahead, but I couldn't make visual contact. Randall: I did spot an 88 on the other side of this hedgerow. Expect a crew of at least two and a couple of MG42s. Soldier: So what's the plan, Sarge? Randall: I need runners with supressing fire. Garcia, Hawkins, take the left with Rosetti and Jones. The rest will follow me up to the right flank. Randall: I want grenades on them as soon as we're in range. Braeburn, McCloskey, and Taylor - you stay back and provide a base of fire. Randall: Keep those Krauts off of us so we can move in. Alright, move up! Wait for my signal. The team moves up and sets up a 30. cal. A firefight begins. Randall: McCloskey! Do it! Randall: '''Flankers out! Let's go, let's go!! '''Randall: Enemy reinforcements, 11 o'clock! Randall: Enemy infantry heading for the flak gun! Randall: Kraut squad in the hedgerow gap by the house! (If Taylor moves away) Randall: Where the hell are ya goin' Taylor?! Hang back and cover the squad! Eventually, the team runs into trouble. McCloskey: Braeburn! I'm runnin' out of .30 cal! Braeburn: I've got problems of my own! Where's your spare can of ammo? McCloskey: I thought you had it! Braeburn: Jeez Louise, McCloskey, how the hell did you get to be company gunner?! Shootin' chickens at a barnyard?! Pvt Peas: Private Braeburn! Peas: Braeburn! You left this ammo on the road! You'd forget your ass if it wasn't glued on! Randall: Hawkins! Garcia! Get on that 88 and blast that silo! Garcia: Yes sir! Hawkins and Garcia destroy a silo. The house is cleared. Randall: McCloskey, Braeburn, Taylor! Get up here we gotta clear out these buildings! Heavy fighting begins. Randall: Clear out the rooms, one by one! Randall: Check each of the rooms for Krauts! Randall: There's more buildings to secure! Keep moving! Randall: Don't let your guard down! Keep moving! Randall: Don't let your guard down! Use your grenades before you move in! Randall: Check the other rooms! Make sure they're clear! Randall: Good work! Two more buildings left! Move out! Randall: Get in there and make sure that room's clear! All of the buildings are eventually cleared. Randall: All right everyone! I think that's the last of 'em! Everyone assemble on me! The team assembles. Randall: Corporal Taylor, climb that silo with Braeburn and McCloskey and watch for an enemy counterattack. Everyone else, take up positions around the perimeter and stay sharp. The player climbs to the top of the silo. Eventually, the enemy counterattacks. Randall: Here they come! German counterattack! Braebuuurn! Get through to Colonel Blake and get us some reinforcements! Braeburn: I'm on it Sarge. Baker Six this is Dog Five, objective taken at Rally Point Echo! Enemy infantry counterattacking in force, request additional support, over! Colonel Blake: Dog Five, this is Baker Six. I've got a couple of Shermans headed your way, E.T.A. five minutes, over. Braeburn: Due respect sir, I don't think we're gonna last that long, over! Blake: CALM DOWN Dog Five! Now you hold that town until relieved! Out. After 5 minutes, reinforcements eventually arrive. Braeburn: Hey! We got friendly tanks comin' from the east! Looks like they sent us a couple a' Shermans! Soldier: Bout' damn time! The Krauts are givin' up the fight! That's right Fritz! Just keep running! Randall: Squad! Regroup on me! Hustle up! Randall: Good work everyone. Make sure your sectors are well covered and we'll meet back here in an hour. Dismissed. The level ends.